User talk:SpellThorn65
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpellThorn65 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) HI! Welcome to Camp Aztec Wiki! We claimed your character! Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 12:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course. :D Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 06:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he's the overseer of Barrack J. Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 07:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just let me know.. If you need help, just let me know. :D Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 07:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I almost forgot. Admin Offer Would you like to be an admin here? Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 22:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'd like to join your Java Wiki but I'm not really sure where to start my history, mind helping? Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 16:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yay! Thanks man. But you know dark and edgy stories are really not great for some of the chars because they really end up being what my personality is. I created a quiet and cold char but he ended up being quite nice. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 02:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) There is this user, Demigod Izzy. I am not really sure why she posted this template on the websites. I apologize...so well.. I gave her a first warning. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 13:42, May 8, 2013 (UTC) A request. :D Can you please look after this wiki while I'm on vacation? I could do this but I'm terribly busy. Thank you. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 13:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC) 5 days. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 12:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure, could you check Izzy's claim? Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 13:03, May 11, 2013 (UTC) can you claim Forum:Lyser Northica? ~Izzy Re:Xochipilli Yup, kinda like Athena I loved the idea and went with it. Other gods hare the ability to do this too, I think. e.g. Quey Larenzo Personally, I was quite surprised that Aztec resembled the Greeks in some ways as most gods took both male and female lovers. --Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 08:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Probably.... Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 09:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Good luck with your exams :D. My 24 hrs of freedom are over in just a week btw. Sure, see ya later. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 12:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation- Hello, I was wondering if my wikia, Camp Jupiter, could affiliate with this wikia. If you can't accept affiliations, it would be great if you could join us! :D Thanks! Link -> http://thecampjupiterroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter_Roleplay_Wiki